Amai Ichigo Kisu
by harvest cleric
Summary: [Sweet Strawberry Kiss] Spring is the season of love. Kyou doesn’t believe that, though. How will Tohru show him otherwise?


****

A request fic for a really great friend. :3 Meep I hope she likes this.

Summary: Sweet Strawberry Kiss Spring is the season of love. Kyou doesn't believe that, though. How will Tohru show him otherwise?

Amai Ichigo Kisu

Winter was over. The season of death has finally finished it's wrath of cold and bitterness. Blankets of snow start to melt and flowers bloom. Sorrow becomes happiness as things start anew.

Yes, spring had finally come. And that meant that the season of love had come as well. This gave every girl the opportunity to get happy and giddy for their loves. Spring was supposed to help bring people together. Spring is new life, new beginnings. New friendships, new rivalries. Just a brand new start to everything.

That's what Tohru Honda thought. She always saw the good in everyone and everything. Sure she was clumsy and air headed, but that was Tohru.

Tohru loved the seasons. Especially spring. It was great gardening season. Great for baking as well! She had a smile on her face as she cleaned up the lunch dishes. The sun shined brightly and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the window. She hummed a song from her childhood while she cleaned.

Yuki was amused by her happiness when it came to chores. He looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm sorry Tohru, but I can't help you with the garden today" he said.

Tohru turned around slightly. "Oh alright. You have other plans?" She asked with a tint of disappointment in her voice.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I have some business to take care of. I hope you don't mind. I promise I'll help out as soon as I return" He gave his friend a reassuring smile. This made Tohru grin. "Oh don't worry about it! I'll have everything ready by the time you get back!" She said with a determined face.

Her smile comforted him. "Yes. I'll look forward to a great dinner, then when I come home." Tohru gave him the thumbs up and watched as he drove away.

"Alright then. I guess I'll start with the vegetables" Tohru said to herself as she started to plan her daily activities. She walked to her room to dress in her gardening clothes, which consisted of tan capris, a sleeveless shirt, and a bandanna. She tied her hair up and walked outside.

Upon opening the door, Tohru passed Kyou. "Good afternoon, Kyou" Tohru said giving a bright smile. Kyou brushed by and nodded. Tohru stood and watched Kyou sit on the couch and watch TV. She pouted a bit that he didn't say anything, but she shrugged it off. He must have been busy.

She knelt down and looked at the lovely patch of wonderful assorted food laid out before her. It was like looking at a canvas of beautiful colors. She smiled at all her and Yuki's hard work. This wasn't the biggest garden, but indeed it was something to be proud of.

Kyou glanced at the girl who was staring at the ground in awe. "It's not that big of a deal. It's just food." He said with a boring tone. Tohru tilted her head as Kyou went on about how food is disgusting when it comes from the ground. She smiled in amusement since Kyou had no idea what he was talking about. Taking out her basket and slipping on her gloves, Tohru started to pull her fruits and vegetables out.

"Spring sure is lovely" Tohru said, breaking the silence. Kyou huffed and sat up from his lazy position. "It's only a season. I don't know why people get all googly over it" He said breaking Tohru's spirit. She turned around and pouted. "It's the season of love! I wouldn't really say 'googly' " she laughed "But it's really a season that makes you happy" Her hands moved to the fruit.

Kyou got up and sat on the deck and watched Tohru work. "Love, huh?" Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

"…What a load of fuzz" He said causing her to fall over. He started to laugh at her clumsy-ness. "Fuzz?" Tohru repeated. Kyou nodded. "Yep. Why spring being the season of love? What about fall? Or winter? Or summer? Why even a season of it? There's plenty of it all year long. And if that's not enough to give me a headache, I don't know what is" He said, fanning himself.

Tohru stopped her picking and thought a bit. Kyou, in the mean time, went through her basket to see what she was preparing for dinner. He twitched. "LEEKS? Is that some sort of sick joke your trying to pull!" He asked angrily, tossing the cursed devil vegetable out to the neighbor's yard.

She lost her train of thought and laughed at Kyou while he threw all the leeks away. She started to collect the finished strawberries and put them in a separate basket. Kyou tilted his head curiously and watched her do so. "Why are you putting them in there?" Tohru didn't look at him but she continued to smile and gather the fruit. "I'm planning on baking a cake!"

After gathering all the necessary things for her to start cooking, Tohru started the oven. Kyou sat at the table and watched her. He was always lost in a trance whenever Tohru cooked something. It was like waiting in a candy store for new candy. Always something delicious made by her hands. He watched as she got eggs and milk. "Why do you like spring?" Kyou asked with a plain look on his face. Tohru put the cake in the oven and looked at Kyou. "Me? Hmm… I guess it's because I have you and Yuki to enjoy it with" She gave him a sweet smile. Kyou couldn't help but blush at that statement. He quickly turned his head. "Stupid" he mumbled.

The cake finished about a half hour later. Tohru put her oven mittens on and retrieved the fluffy thing. She set it down and started to frost it with pink frosting. Kyou watched her and smiled just slightly. She decorated the cake with strawberries and white fluffy cream. Setting it down on the table in front of Kyou with a plate and a fork, Tohru sat down and got a knife to cut the snack. She gave on slice to Kyou and one for her. She smiled at him and watched him eat.

When he finished he saw Tohru looking at him. "Eh… aren't you going to have some?" Tohru shook her head. Kyou stared at her for a few seconds before slowly leaning into her, causing their lips to touch. She slowly closed her eyes, letting Kyou kiss her. Kyou did as well. The kiss was brief, but sweet nonetheless. When they parted, Tohru smiled. Kyou's blush grew darker. "I'll take it that you liked the cake!" She said cheerfully. Kyou scratched his head. "Huh" Tohru took his plate and started to clean it. "Because your kiss tasted like strawberries!"

Kyou thought about that for a moment and then lightly bonked her on the head. "Idiot.."

****

Ah well that's finished. :3 Meep I hope you like it Lucathia Rykatu/huggles her/

****

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
